


Across the Road

by FMB



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, People Watching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a crush on a man he's never met.</p><p>Hiccup met the man who has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Road

 Jack lived on the second story in the apartment complex. He had a two bedroom apartment, fixed with one bathroom, a small living room and kitchen duo, and a bathtub equipped with a shower head. He had a simple queen-sized bed right across from the window, allowing him to look out to the apartments across from him, and particularly into the window of the apartment across the road, allowing him to peek in on the life of a particular man who Jack never officially met. He was gorgeous, with a strong facial structure and a fit body, brown hair often held back by a headband that made him look a little silly, but Jack couldn't help but like that especially. The room Jack was able to look into looked like a kind of studio, and on the walls were vague blueprints of various things that he didn't completely understand. The brunet would sit there for hours on end, scaling and drawing and measuring things out, his hair held back, his sleeves rolled up if they weren't short already, and his face drawn in concentration.

He never did anything particularly sexy. Sometimes, during summer, he would work without his shirt, or in a tank-top that hugged his muscles perfectly, but aside from that, he never did anything that could turn Jack on...

But that didn't stop this particular brunet-bleached-platinum-blond from letting his hands find their ways to sensitive parts on his body, rubbing and stroking and squeezing until he was whining for the stranger, knowing well enough that he could neither hear him, nor see him, considering he was far too concentrated on his work. Jack would sometimes feel guilty, using a man he hadn't even said 'hello' to, to fill his fantasies so greatly. Other times, Jack would amuse himself with the thought of opening his window, moaning so loud that the brunet would _have_ to look, to see what he was doing to Jack, and what he could potentially have if he just exited his apartment, went across the street, and knocked on the door.

But Jack wouldn't do it, half because he didn't want everyone _else_ to hear him, and half because he would much rather not allow the chance to be turned down by this gorgeous man across from him to come up. So he would continue his rather frequent schedule of pleasure-filled distress, and secretly wished the brunet would never look across the road and see Jack at his worst.

\------------

Hiccup lived on the second story in an apartment complex. He had a two bedroom apartment, fixed with two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a single standing shower. He had a heavily cluttered work desk right below a window, allowing him to look out at the apartments across from him, and particularly into the window of the apartment across the road, though he never bothered to watch. No, Hiccup was a busy man, with multiple projects on his back. He had deadlines to worry about, perfection to strive for, and a boss to make happy. His head stayed ducked, eyes glued to his current project, and window half-open to allow for a bit of fresh air to trick his mind into believing he wasn't trapped inside practically all hours of the day.

He wasn't aware of others being able to see into his apartment, and he didn't particularly think about it anyways. He would work without a shirt on sometimes, though he would never be in such a state of undress in public. He didn't think anyone would be driven to watch him work, especially since he knew he was a rather boring person, and did nothing to grab anyone's interest.

And so he didn't find it embarrassing that one day, he just had to find a way to unwind from the stress. He didn't find it embarrassing that he decided to use one of his favorite toys to do so. He didn't find it embarrassing that he sat at his desk while doing it, the dildo secured tightly to the chair as he worked his hips on it, one hand pushing papers and pencils off of the desk and onto the floor, and the other pressed flat against the window. He was moaning, his eyes closed and his mouth hung open, trying to keep his brain adequately oxygenated.

It wasn't until he came that his eyes fluttered open, his chest heaving and his hand slipping from the window, allowing his eyes to rest on the window across the road from him, which looked into a bedroom where its inhabitant was hastily working himself to completion as well. He noticed Hiccup's stare, and his hand stilled. They stared at each other, frozen, one slowly coming down from their ecstatic high, the other slowly losing the urge.

Then Hiccup started working his hips again, moving up and down the dildo on his chair, and Jack started moving his hand again, their eyes still locked. Hiccup leaned back in his chair, and Jack leaned forward on his bed, the both of them working themselves back up again. A hand ran up Hiccup's body, pushing his shirt up with it, and he could see Jack tense, which only made him smirk. He fucked himself down on the dildo, keeping his eyes on Jack's, making sure he saw everything. The way his hand worked his nipples, how much he loved being filled, how much he didn't mind that Jack was watching him. Jack drank in every last bit of it, practically on edge the entire time, and his hand worked his cock faster and faster until his entire body jolted and he spilled over on his bed, his face desperate, but fulfilled.

Hiccup stopped his own ministrations, still hard and dripping, but seeing the other spent like this made him crave even more. Quickly, he stood from his seat, putting on his pants and fixing his shirt. By the time Jack looked back up, Hiccup was gone, and Jack could hardly feel his heart beating anymore. Maybe he scared him off?

Just before he was able to completely reprimand himself and promise himself that he would never spy on the brunet across the street again, a knock was heard on his door. He flinched at the noise, then felt his face flush. What if someone else had seen him? Had seen... them? What if he was going to be yelled at by another one of his neighbors?

The knocking didn't subside, and Jack forced himself to fix his pants and shirt so he could answer the door with a bit less shame. However, upon opening the door, he was pushed back into his apartment, and the brunet from across the street stepped in, a smirk on his face. Jack could barely say a word, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. Hiccup, on the other hand, didn't care much for any formalities. Who needed them, especially in this kind of situation, anyway?

With a kick, Hiccup had closed the door behind him, and in one fluid motion, he tugged off his shirt and popped open his pants. He backed Jack up until he fell into a chair, allowing Hiccup to straddle him, completely trapping him beneath him. Jack took in a breath to speak, but Hiccup cut him short with a rough kiss, watching as Jack's eyes fluttered shut. When he felt him kiss back, Hiccup started grinding his hips down on Jack, his own cock still hard, but Jack's feeling soft beneath him. Jack's breath hitched, his lips parting, and Hiccup pressed his tongue inside for a taste before he bit down on Jack's bottom lip. It didn't take much to make him hard again, and when Hiccup felt the pressure beneath his ass, his lifted himself from Jack's lap and tugged open his half-zipped pants, along with pulling down his own. He had to step off of the chair in order to get a leg out, but he didn't bother taking his pants off completely. He would probably leave when they were done, anyways, so there was no point.

Jack was about to speak again when Hiccup sank down on him, turning Jack's words into an inaudible groan. Hiccup clenched his jaw tight, feeling the burn of going in dry, but he didn't really care about the pain. In fact, it'd only be boring for Hiccup without it.

Hiccup took charge, using Jack like he was using a dildo, working towards his own satisfaction, with the slight benefit of bringing someone else along with him for the ride. Jack was very loud, moaning with practically every breath, and Hiccup found that he rather liked that. Himself, he was quiet, but he let out a few moans and whimpers when Jack's cock slid against a particularly good spot. He put a hand on Jack's chest, twisting the shirt he wore in his fist, and he tilted his head back, gasping hard. When he felt lips on his throat, he let out his little moan and worked his hips down harder, eyes sliding closed.

But then he was lifted, and he clung tighter to Jack with a gasp as he was carried across the room and placed a bit roughly on the kitchen table. His hands slapped down on the table top, his eyes darting up to Jack, who was still buried deep in him, trying to figure out what he was planning, but the platinum blond didn't reveal his motives. Instead, he spread Hiccup's legs as far as they could go, his pants still dangling off one calf, and he started slamming into the brunet, getting a shout from him. His head was thrown back as Jack took the reins, his fingers gripping the edge of the table to keep from sliding, and with a hand, Jack pushed Hiccup down so he was laying on the table, taking his cock like a desperate slut, which he really was. He was loving it, and his cock was dripping with each rough thrust, wetting his pelvis in small droplets. Jack groaned louder, leaning over Hiccup as he fucked him fast, one hand pressed against the table beside his head, the other running up Hiccup's body, then finding his mouth, and tow eager fingers pressed into his mouth. They pressed down on his tongue, earning another muffled moan, and Hiccup's mind was starting to go into overload.

He tried warning Jack, but with the fingers in his mouth and the rock-hard cock pumping in and out of him, all he managed was a gurgling moan. His eyes rolled back as he came, his entire back arching off of the table, tense, and when he completely emptied himself, he could feel the rush of seed filling his ass.

Shit, he totally forgot a condom.

He felt the fingers pull out of his mouth, but Jack's cock was still in his ass, and he didn't mind it. They were both breathing hard, Hiccup's eyes closed in bliss and Jack's own wide in uncertain surprise. He was just waiting for Hiccup to yell at him, but nothing came. When he felt himself soften completely, he slipped out of the brunet, getting a small noise of distaste from him. Jack's cum was dripping out of his ass, pooling on the table, and Jack couldn't help but press a finger against his ass, as if trying to keep the rest of it from coming out.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and when they made contact with Jack's, Jack immediately looked away in embarrassment. Hiccup only grinned, and he pushed himself up so he was sitting. With a hand, he forced Jack to look at him again, and he gave him a soft kiss on the mouth, no tongue, no teeth, just lips.

With that, he got up from the table, took off his boxers, slipped them into Jack's jeans, which were still somewhat on his hips, and he pulled on his pants. Jack watched the entire thing with wide eyes, flinching a little when Hiccup shoved his boxers down Jack's waistline, and when the brunet finally left, Jack found himself beat-red and frozen to the spot.

Slowly, he pulled Hiccup's boxers out from his pants, holding them in both hands. They were dirtied, of course, wet with sweat and cum, but Jack held them anyways. He stared at the door Hiccup had exited from, and when he was sure he wasn't going to come back for them, he grinned.

He went to look out his window, but he didn't see Hiccup in his room. He waited for a few minutes, but the brunet didn't show. With a reluctant sigh, Jack laid down in his bed, the boxers still in his hand.

\--------------

A week later, Hiccup came back for his boxers, which had been washed and ironed by then, tucked away in Jack's drawer as a small reminder that yes, that really did happen with the babe across the street. Jack was a little reluctant to give them back, but he agreed anyways. When he went to his bedroom to pull them out, Hiccup followed, and abruptly shoved Jack back on the bed, wasting no time in getting their dicks out and fucking Jack into seventh heaven and further. When they were done, he took back his boxers, but left his soiled ones in Jack's hand, leaving the still half-dazed blond with a kiss.

A week after that, he came back again. Jack was a little less reluctant this time, and Hiccup followed him into his bedroom again. Jack was prepared this time, though, and when Hiccup grabbed his shirt to throw him against the bed, Jack grabbed his arm and forced him down first instead, pushing him onto his stomach and taking him from behind until he was clawing at the pillows and coming on the sheets. Hiccup took the clean pair of boxers, and let behind the used pair. He left Jack with a kiss, and Jack let him leave with a trail of scratch-marks down his sides.

A week after _that_ , he came again. Jack didn't have to think twice about letting him in, and Hiccup didn't have to wait until they were in Jack's bedroom. He dropped to his knees right after he stepped into the apartment, kicking the door closed and yanking Jack's pants down until they were around his ankles. He let the blond fuck his mouth until he was choking on his jizz, then Jack ate him out and finger-fucked him until he was coming on his stomach. When Hiccup was about to leave, leaning up to give Jack a kiss while he tucked his used boxers in Jack's hand, Jack grabbed his wrist to stop him. Hiccup's cocky smile turned into a worried frown, but Jack gave him a reassuring smile instead. He leaned down so his lips brushed against Hiccup's ear, his words brushing along his skin like feathers.

He whispered to him, “Stay with me.”

Hiccup hesitated, but his eyes slipped shut when he felt Jack's lips on his neck. He let his boxers drop to the floor, and neither of them bent down to get them. They shared a soft kiss, letting the time pass as they slowly tasted one another, their arms looped around each other. Hiccup had closed his eyes for just a moment, it seemed, and when he opened them again, he was in Jack's bed, an arm around his naked body, the feeling of someone else pressed up against his back, and the sun was just beginning to rise.

He sat up slowly, waking the platinum blond beside him, and he looked out the window to his own apartment, where his desk stood, where his blueprints hanged. Jack sat up too, but he didn't look out. Instead, he leaned against Hiccup, his lips caressing his neck again, drawing the brunet out of his morning reverie. Hiccup looked at the man beside him, their eyes locking and Jack's mouth stopping. Instead, he merely rested his cheek on Hiccup's shoulder, smiling before closing his eyes again.

\--------------------

Jack lived on the second story in the apartment complex. He had a two bedroom apartment, fixed with one bathroom, a small living room and kitchen duo, and a bathtub equipped with a shower head. He had a simple queen-sized bed right across from the window, allowing him to look out to the apartments across from him, and particularly into the window of the apartment across the road, which stood empty and without a tenant. He didn't care so much about it anymore, though, and he only looked out at it when he felt nostalgic. He would go about his life like any normal person would, no longer obsessed with the apartment across the road.

Besides, he had something better to occupy his time with. And that something was currently curled up in the corner of the sofa, a book in his lap and a mug of tea in his hand, eyes slowly following the words as he sipped his chamomile. Upon request, they shared a kiss, and when Jack pulled away with a smile, his beautiful boyfriend smiled back.

Hiccup lived on the second story in the apartment complex. Except now, he was in the apartment complex across the road.


End file.
